


Planning a Future

by FifteenthJessica



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenthJessica/pseuds/FifteenthJessica
Summary: Yang is starting to think about the future, but her girlfriend Weiss has a lot of doubts.





	Planning a Future

Yang poured over the paperwork, then let out a sigh.

“My, what has you hitting the books?” asked Weiss. Yang’s girlfriend of seven years had a recipe book propped up and was carefully watching a pot.

“Adoption papers,” said Yang.

“What?” Weiss dropped her spoon.

Yang put her papers aside. “I just wanted to do some research before proposing the idea to you.”

“Oh, okay.” Weiss pulled another spoon out of the drawer and stared at the pot.

“What’s wrong?” Yang asked as she got up and wrapped her arms around Weiss.

“It’s sudden. We’re not even married yet.”

“I forgot about that.” Yang stuck out her tongue and rapped her knuckles on her head. “It didn’t really work out for my parents.”

“It didn’t work out for mine either.”

Yang pulled Weiss closer and rocked back and forth. The smaller girl sighed.

“I guess I just like the idea of being a mother eventually,” said Yang.

“You’d be good at it.”

Yang pinched Weiss. “So would you.”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“Nope, you would,” sang Yang.

“I would not.” Weiss began scrambling against Yang’s embrace. She turned and let Weiss go away from the stove.

“Is something wrong?”

“Yes, you’re interrupting my cooking.”

Yang pecked her on the cheek. “We’ll talk more later, Snow Cone.”

\---

Yang was looking at wedding rings on her scroll. Weiss was probably a diamond girl, but Yang would have to take a lot of huntress jobs to have the Lien for the ring. She always did missions with Weiss, who also managed the couple’s finances, so if she wanted to surprise her, she’d have to borrow from Ruby or Blake. Maybe she should go with a white sapphire.

“I’m ready to talk,” Weiss said softly. It had been a few days since Yang had brought home the adoption papers.

Yang jumped and shoved her scroll in between the couch cushion. Weiss raised an eyebrow before sitting down next to her.

“This is the best idea for kids,” said Weiss.

“Right,” said Yang. “It was kind of weird the other day when you said you wouldn’t be good at it. You never said that about cooking, and you almost lit the place on fire a couple of times.”

“Is there a point?”

“It’s different from how you usually are. If you don’t want this, I can go without a kid.”

Weiss twiddled her fingers. “Well, like I said, you’d be a good mother. I’ve seen it in the way you interact with Ruby, and how you interacted with Blake and I at first. But...me. I never had a good relationship with my younger brother. Maybe...maybe he wouldn’t be so much like our father if I was there for him the way Winter was for me.”

Yang grabbed her girlfriend’s shoulders, causing Weiss to look up from her hands.

“Winter was almost an adult when your family fell apart. You and Whitley were just kids.”

“You and Ruby were younger when your second mother died.”

“I wanted someone close to me then, and that was just what Ruby needed, so I stepped up.”

“I’ve wanted to be closer to my brother.”

“Then we can rebuild that before a kid. I mean, I don’t want one now, I just thought when we hang up our hunting gear and you take over the business, I’d like to be a stay at home Mom.”

Weiss stared at her. “You’d quit when I take over the family business?”

“I don’t want to fight without you.”

Weiss looked away. “So how much thought have you put into this kid scheme?”

“Well, two would be ideal, then we could each name one. My family has a sort of naming tradition, so we could call one Bai Yang Schnee-Xiao Long.”

“That’s a bit of a mouthful.”

“We’d call the kid Bai for short. What would you name a kid?”

“I don’t know. Windsor or Wisteria, depending on if I’m naming a boy or a girl, but we shouldn’t just get a second kid for me to name. That’s frivolous.”

“I liked having a sister, and you and Winter are close.”

“But can I raise two kids and run a business?”

“We’ll raise two kids. I know you’ll rise to the challenge. One of the things I love about you is that you always want to be the best, but you did remind me we need to plan a wedding first.”

Weiss laughed and hugged Yang.


End file.
